Find Me
by FiftyLegends
Summary: After coming down from her high, can a note that was left bring her beyond repair? or Can Emily find her girlfriend and get a better understanding to why she did it?


A/N: I know I originally wrote this in July of 2013 but I looked back on it and realized that I could have made it so much better than the 400 words, (Which I wrote in about half an hour with no planning what so ever). I deleted it because I felt like it was lacking something so I reread and rewrote it. I finally feel like I can go somewhere with this story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Emily walks down a carpeted hallway towards an apartment she had started renting in the summer after junior year. It wasn't too shabby of a place for one person. Emily decided that she wanted to get her own place because the old house held too many bad memories for her. Pam, her mother, after being convinced by Emily and her father finally agreed to let her move.<p>

She felt free, A was no longer around and everything just felt things in her life clicked in place, things were good. Emily had met someone at a summer camp for kids, one that she went to as a child. She vowed to be a counselor at the camp before she started college. Although she was only 17, she knew the owners and they liked Emily so they let her go.

_Santana Lopez_, The girl Emily had fallen for at camp, who was also a counselor. Santana made her feel loved and accepted even with both of their pasts.

"San? I'm home." Emily enters the apartment. She slips her shoes off and waits for a response. Emily had given Santana a key because, well, something just told her to. They usually visit each other on the weekends. Emily went to Lima and sometimes Santana went to Rosewood.

Friday after school Emily came home to find Santana sitting on her black leather couch. They spent the whole night having a 'Bones' marathon on Netflix.

With no reply Emily placed her keychain on the dining room table and searched the apartment. The apartment was fairly full of furniture but at the same time it seemed empty. It looked like it had been cleaned recently. She shook off the fact that Santana's things were gone. Emily walked back to the kitchen to get a drink. As she walked she typed out a text to her girlfriend.

_Recipient: Cheerio _

_'Babe, did you really leave early? I thought we had the whole weekend?' _

_Sender: Me_

She reached for a glass and some apple juice in the fridge. Emily glanced at the clock. 8:30pm. it wasn't too late to call Hanna, right? Emily walks to the living room with juice in hand. She dials Hanna's number and turns the TV on. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hey Em, What's up?"

"Eh, just some TV." Emily says while flipping through the channels.

"Honestly thought that you would be doing more than watching TV since Santana got there. If you know what I mean." Emily laughs. She can almost see Hanna wiggling her eyebrows while saying that.

"I thought so, too. When I got home her weekend bag and basically all of her things were cleared out of my room. Guess she went back to Ohio." She takes a sip of her juice then puts the glass on a small wooden coffee table.

"Aw Em. Listen I'm sorry but my mom is calling me down for our late dinner. I'll call you in the morning." Emily notices her name on a white envelope that was on the coffee table.

"It's fine, Han. Talk to you later." After she ended the call, she picked up the envelope. She sees that the handwriting belonged to Santana. She opens the envelope and starts to read.

_Dear Emily,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving so quickly. I truly am. I don't know how long I'll be gone or when I'll come back. Something just came up and I had to leave as soon as possible. I promise you that I will explain everything when I see you. I love you, Emily Fields._

_Love always and forever, _

_Santana Lopez _

Emily set the letter down next to her and grabbed her phone once again. This time she called Santana. She was worried about the letter, her girlfriend, and what could possibly be going on with her.

"This is Santana Lopez."

"San, Why?"

"Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. I will call back as soon possible." Beep. Emily starts to leave a message.

"What happened, San? You can't just leave like that." She felt disappointed because she left only a note. Emily sighed and her voice softened. "I'm sorry for talking like that. I care about you a lot. Please come back.. Explain everything to me.. Please. I love you, Santana."

Emily hung up and turned the TV off. She got up and walked back to her room. She tossed her phone onto the bed and changed. She slipped on her Rosewood basketball shorts and a black 'New York State of Mind' shirt, the only shirt that Santana had left behind.

Emily turns back to her bed and lies down. She was tired after working at the Brew and even more tired because she didn't know how to handle the Santana situation of just a note and no reply to her texts or calls.

Emily drifts off to sleep that night with Santana on her mind, hoping that wherever Santana was, she was thinking about her too.


End file.
